Minature Explosions
by Brittgirl015
Summary: An episode of sudden explosions and centered mainly around Tim. Who will be caught in the blasts and what will happen to the team.


Just a story i put together. Review if I should continue.

McGee sat at his desk, he had just gotten to NCIS and was checking his email. Not a lot of agents came in this early so the bullpen was quiet when there was a sudden creaking noise. McGee looked around but could not figure out what the noise was. His attention was drawn back to the bullpen when he saw the janitor wheeling his cart. McGee stood and ran to catch up to him.

"Hey, Jake."

The janitor turned around, "Ah, McGee what can I help you with?"

"Have you been hearing this strange creaking noise?"

"Actually I have been hearing it. It gets worse in the bullpen but you can still hear it throughout most of the building."

"Do you have any idea what it could be?"

"Well no, but it has only been going on for a few hours now. Do you think we should be worried?"

"I don't know. You know what Vance is here so I will just ask him."

"Good idea, I'm just packing up so send a message to me and I can take care of it from there."

"Sure. See ya later Jake." With that jake rolled his cart into the elevator.

McGee turned around and walked towards the directors office. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs a large creaking and then splitting noise sounded throughout the building. McGee instinctively flinched, putting his arms over his head and falling to the ground just as the ceiling caved in. McGee held back a yell of terror as the roof collapsed onto him. Something hit him hard and he remembered a flash of light and then darkness.

Gibbs was walking into the lobby of NCIS when a loud bang and the sound of splitting metal and wood echoed through the lobby. The elevator crashed to the floor and opened with a cloud of smoke and a coughing man. Gibbs instantly recognized Jake, the night janitor and rushed over to see if he was okay. Jake was coughing badly and his trying to talk was not helping any. "Take it easy Jake, just breath."

Gibbs had taken him outside and was witness to several ambulances, firetrucks and police cars surrounding the area. Gibbs turned around and faced, what had once been the NCIS building which was now nothing more than a first floor with a pile of rubble on top of it. The first floor looked like it would collapse at any second from the sudden weight of the ceiling. Gibbs turned back to Jake, who had his coughing under control.

"What happened?"

"I don't know exactly. I was in the elevator and then there was a huge bang and what sounded like an explosion and then the elevator doors opened and you helped me out." Suddenly Jakes face paled and he starred unseeingly at the rubble. "Jake what is it?"

"There were people inside...Agent...Monroe and the director and..."

Jake stopped talking and his breathing got rough. "Jake who else was in there?" Jake shook his head and he turned to look at the parking lot. Gibbs followed his gaze and saw McGee's car and his heart stopped. "Jake...he's not in there is he?" There was no answer and Gibbs grabbed the man's shoulders. "Is Tim in there?!"

He received a small nod and before anything else was said he ran to the nearest rescue member. "We have at least 3 people in there. We need them out now!" The rescue member looked at him sadly, "Sir you need to calm down. I am very sorry but I don't see how anyone could have survived that."

Gibbs restrained himself from attacking the man and rushed to another man that looked to be the leader of the rescue efforts and proceeded to tell him the estimated number of people inside and demand action. The man gave him the same runaround as the first and he almost hit the man right there but a voice behind him broke his anger.

"Boss what in the hell happened here?!"

Gibbs spun to see Tony, Bishop, Abby, Ducky and Palmer standing in shock most still starring at the rubble.

"I don't know but people are still inside, I know of only three."

"Who's still in there?" Abby spoke softly.

"Agent Monroe, Director Vance and..."

"Who Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"...McGee is still in there."

Tony and Ziva looked shocked along with the horror struck face of Ducky, and Palmer. Abby crumpled to the ground and Ducky had just enough time to catch the sobbing woman.

"What are they doing to get him out?"

Gibbs looked at Tony and saw the same fury in his own eyes, "I don't know. They keep giving me the runaround, they don't think anyone could have survived the collapse."

The group gasped in horror and Tony spun to the nearest rescue worker, Gibbs right on his heels. They were going to get answers no matter what had to be done to get it.

McGee opened his eyes to darkness except for a small sliver of light a few feet from him. Everything hurt and the memories of what happened flooded back, causing a huge headache, or that was caused by the falling debris. McGee began to test his limbs and body for injuries he knew would be there. His head had a large gash that was still bleeding into his left eye. His right arm was definitely broken and was pinned under a large beam, and by the ever growing blood pool underneath, his arm was not in good shape. His ribs felt broken or at the least cracked and he could almost feel the bruises starting to form on his chest and legs. McGee used his remaining strength to push a large and heavy pile of roof off his body which had been holding his body down and was probably the cause of the broken ribs. McGee crawled as far as he could without jostling his still trapped arm and tried to look out the crack. He glimpsed a few flashing lights and it gave enough illumination in the tiny cave like structure to see terrifyingly that the rest of the roof was only being held up by a few splintering beams. He didn't have much time to think about it before passing out again.

Vance woke to the sound of creaking and looked weakly around him. Vance had heard the roof beginning to cave in and had gone underneath his desk. The desk was still standing but it was starting to buckle under the weight of the ceiling. Vance surveyed his injuries and found only a few cuts and bruises along with a possibly broken wrist. There was an intense snapping sound and then splintering and Vance knew the desk was breaking but suddenly a light pierced through the rubble, blinding him. He squinted his eyes and saw people with rescue gear on climbing towards him. He smiled in relief as one of them helped him up. "Sir are you injured?"

"Just my wrist." The rescue worker hooked him to a strap and helped propel him down the side of the building. Immediately three EMTs rushed over to him and began assessing his injuries. Vance had a broken wrist, a concussion and a few stitches were put in his head. The EMTs started to load him into the ambulance when he put a hand up to stop them.

"I don't need to go to the hospital, I'm fine."

"Sir you need to get a cast put on and the doctor needs to look at your head."

"Fine. Just wait a minute." Vance noticed Gibbs rush towards him.

"Vance are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what the hell happened here?!"

"I don't know. Something about the roof being unstable and then something about small explosions throughout the building."

Vance nodded his head. "Are your people alright, is anyone else in there?"

"McGee is still in there, everyone else hadn't gotten here yet."

"What are they doing to get him out?"

"They are trying to remove the debris off the second floor so the first floor doesn't collapse and then there suppose to look for survivors."

Vance nodded, "Your in charge until I get back."

And with that Vance was loaded into the ambulance and driven to the hospital.

Gibbs turned away from the ambulance and walked back to his team. Abby had since stopped crying and was only sniffling every once in a while but Ducky still held her close to him. "Vance is fine and he'll be back after they check him over again at the hospital." The group nodded slightly. "What do you want us to do?" Tony asked.

"Call Norfolk and get access to their computers and equipment. Abby get control over their lab and run tests on what the rescuers find, there may have been explosives involved. Bishop call homeland security and tell them we are investigating."

Bishop looked at Gibbs, "But what about McGee?"

"I'm gonna get him out of there."

Gibbs turned around and stormed over to the lead rescue worker.

"Are you starting the search yet?"

"Yes, we have cleared some debris and can send a few men in."

"I'm going with them."

"Agent Gibbs you are not trained and I can't risk it."

Gibbs growled, "My agent is in there and I'm going in with or without you."

"Fine, but you need a helmet and protective gear."

Gibbs nodded and walked to the rescue truck and put on a helmet and a few protective pads. Then three workers came over to him all dressed similar. "Were heading in now."

Gibbs followed them inside the creaking building.

McGee's head was pounding and his arm was burning. He coughed violently because there was dust everywhere. He heard a sound on the outside of the rubble. "Hello, is anyone in here?"

McGee almost screamed with joy, someone was finally looking for him.

"In here", he yelled slash coughed.

Suddenly the debris in front of him, where the small crack was opened and he could see three rescue workers and Gibbs push it out of the way. They were still a few feet away from him and they would have to slowly make there way over. "Are you alright?"

"My arm is stuck and I think I broke a few ribs."

"Okay were coming over to you and we are going to try to free your arm."

McGee nodded and went into another violent coughing fit. He grimaced when he jostled his arm.

The workers finally made it to him and Gibbs put a hand on his shoulder.

"McGee you alright?"

"Ya Boss, just my arm."

The rescue workers reached the beam and on three they lifted it off McGee's arm. He screamed with the pain it brought and clenched his fist. Gibbs slid his arm out from under the debris and the rescue workers dropped the beam. One of the workers looked at McGee's arm and it was obviously broken, but it was badly cut and was covered in blood. "Can you stand up?"

McGee nodded, "I think so."

He stood with the help of Gibbs and they started to make there way out if the building. Suddenly a flash of extreme pain went through his abdomen. He yelped and fell to the ground, Gibbs just managing to catch most of his fall. "McGee what's wrong?"

"My abdomen..", he started coughing and his breathing worsened. A worker put a hand on McGee's abdomen and pressed down gently. McGee immediately cried out in pain and all the workers looked at each other in horror. "He may have internal bleeding, we need to get him out of here now!"

Gibbs nodded and helped McGee to a standing position, he desperately tried to stand and managed a few feet before almost falling over in pain. Gibbs and another worker held him up and forced him to walk. Another worker ran ahead and alerted the outside paramedics. As soon as McGee and Gibbs walked out if the building paramedics swarmed them. They set McGee on a stretcher and wheeled him into an ambulance.

Gibbs watched hopefully as his agent was whisked away. "Is he going to b okay, Gibbs?" Gibbs turned around to see Abby and Ducky standing there with Palmer in the background. "His arm is broken along with some of his ribs and he has a bad concussion..."

Gibbs trailed off with the memory of his agent screaming in pain and collapsing to the ground. "What else Gibbs?"

"The rescue workers think he has internal bleeding."

Abby gasped and Ducky put an arm around her. "Do you want me to go to the hospital Jethro?"

"Ya Duck see how he is and report back to me."

"Of course, Mr. Palmer."

"Coming Doctor Mallard."

Both autopsy personnel walked off and Abby lunged for Gibbs. She hugged him tightly and thanked him over and over for going in and getting McGee out.

Bishop had called homeland security and they had insisted the FBI should help NCIS. They had brought up the point of Vance being in the hospital and that most of the building had collapsed or was unsafe. Bishop had agreed but was not going to enjoy telling Gibbs about it.

Ellie rushed to Gibbs. "Gibbs. Homeland security is sending the FBI to help out in the investigation. They think the attack has something to do with threats they have been getting." Gibbs growled to himself and nodded. "Fornell will bring me up to speed on this." Tony ran up to them next and looked Gibbs up and down. "Boss? Did you go in...?"

Gibbs growled and Tony got on with it. "Uh, I talked to Norfolk. NCIS is suppose to meet the FBI to continue the investigation. But Fornell wants us to stay here so we can work with his team and send the evidence we get to Abby." Gibbs nodded. "Ah Boss?"

"Ya DiNozzo?"

"Did you get McGee out?"

"Ya. He's headed to the hospital."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He doesn't have permission to be anything but okay, DiNozzo."

Tony held back a smile at Gibbs' ordering manner and they began to set up an evidence tent.

Ducky and Palmer drove to the hospital. Ducky was thankful that Palmer took every right turn and direction to get to the hospital as quick as possible. Palmer parked the car and both autopsy personnel rushed inside the hospital. Ducky went directly to the reception desk. "Ma'am I am Doctor Mallard and I am here for a Timothy McGee."

The nurse typed a couple of times and then smiled politely at him. "Mr. McGee is in surgery but I will alert you as soon as he is out."

"Thank you my dear." With that both men sat in the waiting room to await news on their friend and colleague.


End file.
